


Love in Pepperdine

by poopingfrog



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Scorpon au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopingfrog/pseuds/poopingfrog
Summary: Happy and Toby meet while they are both going to the same university. Scorpion AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I plan on making this a multi fic. Tell me if you want the second chapter, I already have it written. comments are welcome :).  
> I do not own Scorpion! Tell me what you think.

Happy Quinn attended and lived in Pepperdine university, majoring in Mechanical engineering. What most people don’t know about her is that she is a genius, with an IQ of 184. Everything they taught her here she already knew. She was only here so she can do something with her life. Happy, has a roommate. Paige. Paige tries to reach out to her, but she won’t let her. 

 

Tobias M. Curtis, Toby for short, also attends and lives in Pepperdine University. He, was also a genius with an IQ of 170, alongside with his roommate Sylvester, who has an IQ of 

 

As Happy walked into the library, she went over to the computer room so that she could finish her english paper on To Kill a Mockingbird. The computers were almost always full, and normally she would have had to wait 15 minutes to get on one, but as she walked in, there was an empty one. Yes! She internally screamed. Just as she was about pull the chair out to sit down, some guy with a hat quickly sat in the chair, knowing that she was going to sit there. Happy was taken back with his action, and she could feel her blood slowly boiling.

 

She knocked off his hat, and said “Excuse me dummy jerk, but that was my computer and you clearly saw me headed that way!” “Watch the hat! Besides, this is a public library, nothing here is yours sweetheart.” He responded while he put his hat back on. “Well listen, I have a paper due tomorrow so…sorry” Happy said as she pushed him off the chair. He was on the floor, completely shocked as to what just happened. 

 

He had never met someone so small and beautiful yet so aggressive and angry. “That was rude” He exclaimed. “No, rude is stealing someone's computer” she said with a small smile on her face. The computer to their right was now empty, since the other student just left, so he sat there next to her. They both were working on their assignments silently until he started to get bored. 

 

He saw that she had her earphones plugged into the computer, and as he was about to unplug them to bother her, she grabbed his wrist and and warned “do that again and you’ll leave here with a broken hand”. She let go and tried to go back to working on her paper when he said “You know you’re pretty mean for a small and good looking girl”. “And you’re pretty annoying for someone in a stupid hat” she responded. He smirked and continued to work on his psychology research paper. About twenty minutes later, Happy packed up her things and left. 

 

Happy went back to her dorm room thinking about how much time he had wasted of hers. How dare he. Who wears hats in December anyways she thought. She just had to get through this week and the semester would be over. She couldn't wait for everyone to leave and having the campus all to herself mostly. There were other students who stayed too, but not too many. With that last thought, she went to bed. 

 

A few days passed by and Happy was on her way to the cafeteria to buy her lunch when someone bumped into her. “Watch it!” she yelled, as she recognized that hat.


End file.
